Little Hawk
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: Little Eva Stark discovers something new about one of her favorite uncles. AU; Part of Greatest Rewards SIDES universe!


**AN 1:** Text surrounded in indicates sign language being used.

In this first ficlet, all of the Avengers have families of their own and they all call Stark Tower their home.

* * *

From the moment Eva Alessandra Maria Stark had met her Uncle Clint at five years old, she had known he could sign just like her. She'd been introduced to each of the Avengers in turn after they'd taken up residence in Stark Tower as their home, and she'd received awkward signs of hello from each. But she had been such a happy, loving child that even the awkwardness did not stop her from giving them all hugs.

But when Uncle Clint had told her how happy he was to meet her in her language without her parents having to translate, she had also given him a kiss on the cheek as well as a hug. And out of all of the new uncles she had gained that day, Uncle Clint was her favorite just as Uncle Jimmy would always be her most favorite because she'd known him since she was born.

Besides the fact he could sign with her, one of the other few things Eva knew about her second favorite uncle was that he was a hero like her Daddy, and fought the bad guys with her Daddy. Fighting the bad guys sometimes meant that she didn't get to see either her Daddy or her uncles or aunt for days on end because they had to go away to fight the bad guys, and that always made her sad. The saddest part though were those times when they all returned from fighting the bad guys she still didn't get to see them because they'd been hurt and they needed their rest.

The first time Eva realized that her Uncle Clint was partially deaf like her and wore hearing aids like she did came on a day when she was almost six and she had gone a longer period of time of not seeing him than normal. All of the families had their own private floors to themselves to retreat to whenever the team members were starting to grate on each others' nerves or just when they wanted private time with their families. But there was also one common room floor that had a huge living room area and fully equipped, well stocked kitchen along with a large playroom for the kids.

Eva had just been brought upstairs by her Daddy so she could play with her new cousin Nadya in the playroom when she saw her Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha snuggled up next to each other in the living room. Her uncle had been away for awhile now fighting the bad guys, and even though she knew he had returned home three days ago, she still hadn't been able to see him as Aunt Tasha had told her that he needed a lot of sleep because he had gotten since while he was away.

All of this was forgotten as she ran across the room towards them, wanting to give and receive a hug from her uncle when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks. She saw her Uncle Clint sign something to her aunt, and Aunt Tasha answered him back with a smile. Of course she knew what they were saying but the silent conversation wasn't what was registering. No, it was the fact they were having a conversation in sign language and it was because they were talking to her is what sank in!

Of course her aunt and uncle were both aware she was there (they always were), and turning to her they smiled, making a motion for her to come over to join them. Once she'd given them each their traditional hugs they always got whenever she saw them, she pulled back and looked at her aunt to ask, Why are you signing to Uncle Clint? Why are you talking him with your hands and not with your voice?

Natasha smiled, "Why don't you ask your uncle that, sweetheart?" she asked in reply, speaking and signing with her hands at the same time.

Eva looked him, Why are you and Aunt Tasha talking with your hands, Uncle Clint?

"Because like I'm like you, little hawk," he said.

A puzzled look crossed her face, making her look like so much like her father just then. What do you mean like me, uncle?

"I mean I have these," he pointed to her hearing aids, "And just like you, I can't hear when I'm not wearing them."

Were you born deaf like me? she asked, her eyes widening.

Clint shook her head, "No, little hawk. I had a bad... ouchie when I first started fighting the bad guys that hurt my hearing."

Eva started crying and touching his ears at the word ouchie.

Clint smiled at her, "It's all right, little one. Don't cry. The ouchie just doesn't hurt me anymore."

It took a few minutes for Eva to calm down but when she did, she asked, Why aren't you wearing your 'aids today? Mommy always says I need to wear mine except when I'm in bed or they hurt my ears.

"That's why I'm not wearing mine today, Evie. I have an infection in both ears and they'll hurt my ears if I wear them today."

Oh She frowned. I hate those!

"So do I, sweetheart." he replied kissing her brow. "But I'll be okay in a few days, and I'll be able to wear my 'aids again."

Will you still sign with me, uncle? When you can hear again? she asked shyly.

"Of course I will, little hawk! I'm never going to stop! You're my favorite niece!" Clint replied, and tickled her.

Natasha smiled watching her husband and favorite niece a moment before halting the tickling. "All right, Eva, I think it's time you go to the playroom. Nadya has been waiting for you there 'forever this morning'.

She nodded, and climbed down from the sofa, and had almost bolted from the room when she turned around to say I love you! to them both.

"We love you too, Eva."

* * *

**AN 2:** When I first created Eva Stark I had an idea that she would be born mostly deaf but then decided to not go that route once I had given it some thought.

Eva Alessandra Maria Stark is her full regardless whether she has hearing issues or not.

Lastly this fic was written sometime last year for a landcomm challenge and after introducing Eva in _LOVE BY ANOTHER NAME_, I decided to post this ficlet after a little editing. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
